


Citrine

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda, Lots of OCs - Freeform, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader has an appearance, Reader is a mage, Reader is named, Slow Burn, The war hasn't happened yet, Wizard Stuff, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two races rule over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. They have lived together in peace for many centuries, and when the two royal families announce the arranged marriage of the King of all Monster's daughter and the Human King's son, the races grow closer than ever. </p><p>Until, one day, that peace is disturbed when the Humans overhear of the Monsters' ability to absorb Human SOULs and turn into large beasts with incredible power. They worry that Monsters will overthrow them with this power and claim the Earth for their own, and become distrustful of the Monsters.</p><p>This is not gone unnoticed by the Monsters, and they become worried that the Humans are planning to overthrow them in secret. The King of all Monsters starts secretly preparing for a war, as does the Human King, and tensions begin to rise between the two races. </p><p>Who will be the one to bring peace among the races, and stop the impending war?</p><p>ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOUGE: 19 YEARS AGO

**Author's Note:**

> So just like, bear with me here. This probably won't have scheduled updates, and I can't promise that it will update often, BUT I am trying my best, and that's what counts.

Somewhere, just outside of Little Ebott in the acres of land that housed many farms, there was a tall man riding his horse in the dead of night. It was running down the dirt path, its hooves pounding against the damp earth. Every inch of the man's skin was hidden by some type of clothing, and he wore a dark green cloak that billowed behind him as the horse ran. Only his eyes were visible, shining inhumanly as rings of bright orange in the dark of night, remaining fixed on the road ahead of him. His grip on the reins was tight, and his mouth drawn back in something akin to a grimace.

 

He quickly came upon a small cottage with a garden filled with dying plants, and the horse slowed to a stop. It was made of dark logs, with a hay roof that had a chimney poking out from it. Light shone from inside, and he could see smoke billowing from the chimney and dispersing into the cold autumn air. The man swung his legs over the side of his horse, jumping down and hitching it to a fence post in front of the garden. He gave the horse a small pat before walking up to the house. He stepped up the wooden porch stairs, his boots thudding against the solid wood, and walked up to the door. He knocked on it in a certain rhythm, and took a step back.

 

The door opened immediately, revealing a teary-eyed Monster. She was shorter than him, and wearing a pink dress with a bloodied, white apron. She had striped, orange fur covering her body, and her eyes were green, with cat-like slits for pupils.  She had pointed ears like a cat, too, along with a tail that flicked out from behind her. She looked up at him, and unanswered question in her eyes, and he nodded. She stepped to the side, allowing him entrance into the cottage.

 

“Marium?” A sickly voice came from another room as the cat Monster closed the door behind the tall man, whose head turned toward the voice. The home was small, but seemed bigger than the usual farmer would have. There was a kitchen with a small table with two chairs, covered in a fine layer of dust, and in the sitting room a small fire was going. The man lowered his hood, the orange light reflecting off his black curls that were pulled into a bun, and his black goatee.

 

Marium quickly went into the other room that the voice had come from, the man following behind. It was a bedroom, he found quickly, with a bed large enough for two and a small lantern shining from the bedside table. A rocking chair sat in the corner and other pieces of furniture, but the man's gaze fell only upon the small figure in the too-large bed.

 

“Y-Yes, ma’am?” Marium asked, looking to the woman in the bed, her expression grim.

 

“Is he-?” The girl was sent into a fit of coughing and hacking, and Marium quickly went to her aid. She brought a handkerchief from her apron’s pockets, covering the girl’s mouth with it as she coughed. Once she was calm, Marium pulled it away, glancing at the blood on it with a grimace only for a second. “T-Thank you…” She mumbled, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, not moving to look around. “Is he here?”

 

“I am.” The man spoke finally, his voice deep with an accent from some far away country. He stood next to the woman’s bed and knelt down, placing his gloved hand upon hers. “I’m here, sister. I came as quick as I could.”

 

“So you are.” She let out a watery laugh, and coughed a couple times again. “I wish I could see your face, but the sickness has already taken my sight.” She told him, her eyes still staring, unfocused and cloudy. She squeezed his hand weakly, and he returned it firmer. “I’m glad that… that you are here, Perrot.” Perrot watched his sister, seeing that all the light in her eyes was gone. The once bright gold irises were now dim, like the leftover embers of a once roaring fire. If her chest were not moving slowly, taking in deep and labored breaths, he would think she was already gone.

 

“Is Taurin…?” Perrot did not finish his sentence, as the pained look in his sister’s face was enough to tell him the answer. He held her trembling hand tighter, wishing he could do something for her pain. “I’m so sorry.” He bowed his head, mourning for his lost brother-in-law.

 

“My love fell down from the same illness that is going to take me.” She whispered, her throat tightening and her clouded eyes became misty with the realization that she was going to-

 

“Don’t say that.” Perrot told her, his voice strained. “I can heal you, Faye. I’ve been training-”

 

“You can’t, Perrot.” Faye said firmly, her voice barely above a whisper. “I can already hear Delta calling for me, she wants me to come home...” She trailed off, her expression becoming neutral. She was still breathing, he could see her chest move up and down, but she became distant.

 

“Faye, _please_ -” Perrot was cut off as a baby’s cry sounded out from the corner of the room, and Marium rushed over to the crib he had not noticed. His eyes widened as he watched the feline pick up a child from the crib, attempting to soothe their crying. “Y-You... When did…?”

 

“Willow.” Faye mumbled, her unseeing eyes darting towards the noise for a split second. “Her name is Willow.” She slowly moved a hand to her lower stomach that was covered by the thick, wooly blankets. "She was born after Taurin had..." She grimaced, letting a small whimper as she shut her eyes tightly. Perrot grabbed a cool washcloth from the basin beside the bed and wrung it out before pressing it against his sister's forehead. The child's cries began to cease, and Marium looked up worriedly. Perrot's movements stilled as Faye's words sunk in.

 

“You... named her after our mother?” He whispered, and Faye nodded. Perrot left the towel on her forehead, letting the excess water cool her. He took her hand again and squeezed it, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please... Please, Faye, let me try to heal you. You have a daughter now, will you really let her grow up as an orphan?"

 

Faye blinked, a tear running down the side of her head and into her dark, curly hair that was fanned out on the pillow. “I want you to take care of her.”

 

Perrot froze, his eyes widening as he stared at his sister. “W… What? Faye, I- I can't, I have no idea how to care for an infant!”

 

“She is already showing signs.” Faye said softly, and Perrot glanced at the child again. “Please, take her, and raise her somewhere far away from here. She has to learn to control her powers or she'll-" Faye started to hack again, but quickly recovered.

 

“Faye…” Perrot studied his sister for a moment, his eyes moving to the child, who looked so young. She had curly wisps of dark hair on her head, and her skin was a pale sepia. Marium was currently rocking her back to sleep, and Perrot felt a twinge of hatred for this child. They were the one who weakened his sister, making her susceptible to the illness. It was their fault she was going to…

 

He couldn’t bring himself to even think of the word.

 

But, who was he to deny his sister’s last request? She obviously cared for this child, if she was asking for him to take care of her. He hardly knew a thing about how to raise a dog, let alone a child. How did she know he wasn’t going to screw it up?

 

Perrot took a deep breath, watching his sister wait patiently for his answer. The more he thought of how it was the child’s fault she was ill, the more he hated her. She was to blame, it was her fault. He wanted nothing to do with the child, but he couldn’t tell his sister that. It was her only daughter, she had no one else to ask of this.

 

“Okay.” Perrot told her, his eyes going back to look at his sister. She smiled again, and he felt his throat tighten in guilt as he lifted her hand up. He pressed her cold skin against his forehead, his dark skin contrasting against her pale, raw umber tone. “Okay. I’ll take her.” He repeated, his eyes opening to see Faye turning her head to look in his direction, her unfocused eyes staring at him.

 

“Thank you.” Faye whispered, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. “Take care of her, will you not? Please..." Faye blinked, more tears running down her face. "I can hear her calling for me..."

"Faye?" Perrot's eyes widened, and he gripped his sister's hand tightly. She let her eyes fall shut, and her hand became limp in his. "Faye!"

 

Perrot watched as Faye’s breathing stilled, and her hand slipped out of his. A smile was still etched onto her face as she passed, and a rush of sorrow, guilt, and anger flooded him. He clenched his fists tightly and screwed his eyes shut. Perrot looked up when he heard a soft sob, seeing Marium pressing a paw to her mouth and looking at Faye. The child was no longer crying, and was sleeping once again. He grit his teeth and looked down, before standing from the side of the bed. He walked to Marium, his eyes shadowed by his hood, and gently took the child from her arms. Marium reached for the child, before pulling back and looking at the floorboards. Perrot turned on his heel, the baby tucked into his elbow, and left the room. He slammed the front door open and made his way down the steps, walking swiftly to the chestnut horse still tied to the fence. He untied it with one hand and hefted himself over and onto the horse, and before whipping the rein with a "hyah!". The horse took off into the night, leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Sorcery and Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol usage and violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN THREE MONTHS!! I AM DEFINITELY CONTINUING THIS STORY!!! I PROMISE!!!! I HAVE ALMOST THE ENTIRE THING PLANNED OUT ITS GONNA BE SO GOOD!!!! I JUST HAVE Depression and issues with motivation buT I PROMISE THIS WILL KEEP GETTING UPDATES!!!!

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_

 

The room was silent, save for the ticking of the small clock that was hanging on the wall of the home. Your focus was on the man in front of you. Well, Monster.

Your brow was furrowed and the grip on your teacup tight. Your whole body was yelling at for you to move, to defend yourself from the invisible threat. The aura of danger resonating from the Monster in front of you made you sit stiffly in your seat.

 Your eyes followed his clawed hands as they reach for the cup in front of him, gently picking up the small plate holding said cup. He brought it to his mouth and blew gently on the hot tea before taking a sip. You watched his every move intently and set your cup onto the table again, making him look up at you. His beady, pale green eyes had a look in them that you knew well, a look of challenge. You furrowed your brow, a small frown on your lips, and he exhaled softly and set the ivory cup back into the saucer.

 He said nothing as he set down the teacup and stood, making you flinch before relaxing somewhat. He walked over to a window, his tail dragging against the wooden floor. The quills on his back swayed with each step he took. Your eyes stayed on him as you kept your hands clenched tightly in your lap, and you leaned forward ever so slightly. He looked out of the small window on the other side of the room for a moment, before turning his head slightly to look at you, a smirk on his face.

 You barely had time to dodge the attack was so fast. You jumped to the side, knocking over your chair as a giant quill pierced the table, splitting the thick wood in half. You quickly glanced at it before looking back to him just in time to dodge another attack.

You ducked under the second quill and felt your fingertips tingle and the blood under your skin start to boil, knowing that a weapon has appeared in the palm of your hand. You closed your fingers around it tightly and held it up before you made a gesture like pulling back an invisible arrow in the golden, glowing bow. Scraps of magic were pulled from the air, forming and pressing together until they formed a bright arrow of pure magic, and you let it loose. He ducked quickly, the arrow sailing over his head and burying itself in the wall, before he shot more quills at you.

You leapt to your right as they embedded themselves in the wall behind you, and quickly sent three more arrows in his direction. He dodged all of them, narrowly missing the last when he ducked instead of sidestepping, and formed a shining rapier in his hand. You snapped your bow into two, each side forming into a separate, more orange than yellow, scimitars. You positioned your entire body lower to the ground, with one foot in front of the other. He matched your pose, and started moving to the right. You followed his lead, moving in a slow, steady circle around the torn-up living area, watching him intently. Your eyes remained fixed on his green ones, and your grip on your swords tightened. There was a beat, where both of you stop, before something flashed in his eyes, and he lunged.

You blocked the incoming attack, and swung your other sword around, aiming for his head. He moved his head back and dodged it before taking a step back and thrusting the tip of his rapier at you. It was your turn to step backwards, blocking or dodging the jabs. You kept up with his lightning-fast moves with practiced ease, and try to search for an opportunity forms counter-attack. You kept moving back, stepping on shards of broken china. Your back was pressed against the wall on the other side of the room. He jabbed his sword dangerously close to your cheek, making you snap your head to the side, but when he attempted to pull it from the hard dirt wall, it became stuck.

You quickly took your chance to slash at him, but he jumped back, the tip of your sword not even grazing him. He prepared to summon another weapon, but you threw your scimitar at him, catching him off guard as you ran at him, knocking him to the ground. He grunted and took a moment before looking up at you. You had your sword pointed at his chest.

“I win, Wilton.” You said softly. You both stared at each other for a moment, and Wilton’s face broke out into a bright smile.

Wilton clapped his hands together in front of his mouth, a look of glee in his eyes. You felt your whole body relax suddenly, a lopsided smile appearing on your lips. Your sword disappeared from your hands and you rubbed your fingertips together to get rid of the residual magic under your skin. You reached out your hand for him, and he grasped it firmly, letting you pull him up onto his feet.

"Oh, I’m so proud of you!” Wilton exclaimed once he was standing, beaming with pride. You smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of your neck, looking away.

“You always say that.” You mumbled, a blush creeping onto your face.

“Because I always am!” The Monster huffed, and grabbed your face in his paws gently, scanning you for any injuries. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You batted his hands away gently, a grin on your face. “I’m fine, _dad_.” You teased, and he pursed his lips, but you could see the pleased look in his eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, little one.” Wilton said, as if it was obvious. You smiled softly at him, a bit touched, and looked around the room. There was still slowly dissipating golden arrows lodged in the far left wall, and about fifteen or so sharp quills jutting out of the wall and some in the splintered wooden floor. The table was split completely in half, with tea spilled on the floor, along with shattered remains of a tea set.

“At least it isn’t as big of a mess as last time.” You pointed out, reminiscing on the previous sparring match that had practically destroyed the porcupine’s home. Wil looked mournfully at his destroyed china, and you rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “I’ll get you another one.” You tell him, and he sighs.

“But I really liked that one.” He knelt down and picked up a shard carefully, looking at it sadly. “This was the first one you got me.” You remembered when you saved up what little money you could, just to purchase the tea set for his birthday. He almost burst into tears when you gave it to him.

You squatted down next to him as he sighed and turned the sharp piece over in his hands. He looked over to you and gave you a small smile, which you returned. He placed it down on the floor again and stood. You followed him, stretching your arms above your head as you stood back. You held your hands behind your back as you watched Wilton grab a small broom and begin sweeping up the mess.

You looked to the clock on the wall, still miraculously hanging on, and made a panicked noise.

"Oh, delta, I’m late!” You hissed, hurrying to the door and you quickly grabbed your cloak. You fastened it around your body, taking a moment to pull your messy, dark curls from under it, and pulled open the door.

“Where are you going?” Wilton asked, making you turn back to look at him. You grinned, excitement rising in your chest.

“I’m going to go see Hilmon!”

\---

You walked quickly down the cobbled road, your hood drawn over your head and your cloak hiding your body. Your eyes scanned the quickly darkening horizon, watching the pinks and oranges stain the sky. You heard a noise behind you, and you quickly moved out of the way just in time for a horse carriage to pass by.

The usual noises of the busy city of Ebott were slowly quieting as the sun sank lower into the horizon. Where there would be many people walking around, there were only a couple stragglers. The loudest noises came from the inns and taverns, where everyone would be drinking away their troubles or just relaxing after a long day.

You slowed your walk as you approached one of the said taverns as you spotted a figure standing in front of the building. His head turned from looking at his pocket watch, and his own dark eyes met your golden ones. He grinned and snapped the watch closed, and as you approached, you could make out his features more clearly.

He had dirty blonde hair, short yet long enough to pull back into a ponytail. He had a strong jaw, and light traces of whiskers growing on his face, and pale skin. You smiled back and threw down your hood, freeing your hair from its confines.

"Well, well, well,” He started, turning to face you. He easily towered over you, your eyes only reaching his sternum. “Look who finally decided to show up.”

You rolled your eyes. “You say that as if you didn’t show up late yourself, Hilmon.”

Hilmon laughed, loud and deep. “You’ve got me there, Willow.” He reached over and grabbed a hold of the iron handle of the door, pulling it open. Suddenly, the muffled voices you could hear from outside grew louder. Booming laughter and cheers rang in your ears, and a warm and tingly feeling ran through you.

“My liege.” Hilmon gestured for you to walk inside, bowing low, and you just rolled your eyes as you headed inside, Hilmon following closely.

You scanned the room, noting all the familiar faces. It took only seconds before a regular spotted you both, and cheered, raising their mug towards you. The whole room followed, erupting in yells and cheers of your names. You smiled and greeted a couple people before Hilmon pulled you towards the bar, both of you sitting on the stools. The bartender was a Monster, who had black horns sticking out of his black hair, and a ball of blue fire between the points. He had white skin and black eyes with red irises. He nodded in your direction, and moved to get you both drinks.

“So…” Hilmon tapped the wooden bar, turning to face you. “Would you like to tell me why you were late?”

You shrugged, and smiled in thanks as the Monster slid you your hard cider. “Lost track of time.” You said casually, and took a slow sip of your cider.

Hilmon raised an eyebrowo. “That’s all? You just lost track of time?” You hummed in answer. “No… magical adventures? No wizard things?”

“Hilmon, first of all, the proper term is ‘sorcerer’ not ‘wizard.’” You corrected him, setting down your glass and looking at him. “And I don’t go on adventures. I just went to Wilton’s for tea. I do every week, you know this.”

Hilmon started at you, contemplating what you had just told him. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes. “So… no wizard stuff?”

“Sorcerer." You corrected, taking another sip. "…And, I did spar with him-”

“Can you tell me about it?” He interjected, and you sighed again.

“No, not here. Later, maybe, if you’re good.” Hilmon’s face lit up. “I said, _maybe_.”

“Maybe isn’t a no!” He reminded you, before taking a large sip of his beer.

You both sat, drank and joked for the rest of the evening and well into the night. Hilmon tried asking questions about what had happened but you always told him later, when there weren’t eavesdroppers and spies scattered everywhere.

After your second drink, when you were definitely feeling the effects of Monster alcohol, you called it a night. You threw a few coins onto the bar and told Hilmon to get someone to walk him home, preferably someone who didn’t look like they would rob him of all he had when they were alone together. Then you told the bartender to get someone to walk Hilmon home when he would (drunkenly) decide he could get home in the dark himself, before eventually passing out in an alleyway (again).

You stood suddenly and stumbled slightly. You laughed it off, before adjusting your cloak and staggering out of the building. You glanced around, seeing only blurry lights surrounded by darkness. You looked both ways before making your way across the street, and down the road. Your home was on the outskirts of town, in the slums, but you didn’t mind. It was quiet, and you were the one everyone always went to when they needed their children to be watched while they worked. It was nice.

You stumbled down the street in the dark, listening to the rustling of the leaves and the sound of your own footsteps. It took you longer that it usually would to notice the extra pair of footsteps behind you, echoing in the empty streets.

You froze, your eyes wide and your jaw clenched. The footsteps stopped with you, and you swallowed, trying to decide what to do through the alcohol that clouded your thoughts. Part of you wanted to stand your ground and confront them, fight them if need be, but another part, the still sober part, told you to keep going and try to lose them. So that’s what you did.

You walked through the city that you knew like the back of your hand. You went through alleyways and stone passages, dark paths and unknown shortcuts. Your pace slowly increased as you went, eventually getting you into a speed walk. The footsteps didn’t let up, no matter how hard you tried to get away. You started to jog, then you started to run, then you started to _sprint_ ; the footsteps matching your pace the whole time.

You sprinted through more alleys and back passageways, your mind going into an alcohol-induced panic. You kept looking behind you, trying to get a glimpse of whoever- _what_ ever- was chasing you. You ran as fast as you could, your clouded thoughts making you panic more. Your lungs were burning but you didn't stop, you were desperate to get away.

Suddenly, just as you caught a glimpse of a dark figure chasing you, you slammed face first into something hard. You fell backwards, grunting as your head hit the concrete.

“Oh goodness-”

You stood up quickly, ignoring the voice and the painful throbbing in the back of your head. Your eyes scanned the dark street as you took a defensive stance in front of whoever you had run into.

"Where…?” You narrowed your eyes, swaying slightly, the pain in your head not fading.

There was nothing. It was just an empty street. No dark figures, no footsteps. Just a breeze making the tree leaves rustle softly, and the soft cry of a street cat in the distance.

"Um..." You whirled around, coming face to face with the person you ran into. He was a Monster, that much was obvious. He had a skull that was visible even in the dark shadows, and two white pinpricks of light coming from his eye sockets. He was very tall, almost as tall as Hilmon. "Are you alright?"

You blinked, before your eyes widened. "OH! Oh, um, I mean, yes, I am. I'm sorry for running into you."

"No, no, It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He held up a book, his skeletal thumb pressing the pages down to mark his spot, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." Was all you said before you both stood there in awkward silence. You wouldn't meet his eyes, yet he seemed oblivious to it and kept staring at you. A moment passed before someone finally said something.

"Er..." The stranger shifted slightly. "Would... Would you like me to walk you home?"

You met his eyes again, swaying like a young tree in a light breeze. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would have hidden intentions, and in your experiance, Monsters were far kinder than Humans. Humans lied and stole and cheated, but Monsters were all about keeping peace and having hope. They would help as much as they could and never expected anything in return.

You suddenly realized you hadn't replied to the skeletal Monster yet. "Oh! Uh, you don't have to. I can get home by myself." You said.

"I don't mind. In fact, I would prefer if you said 'yes'. It's not safe for you to be walking home alone this late at night." He told you.

"I-" You were about to explain why it was perfectly safe, when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. The whole reason you had bumped into him was because you were trying to see who was chasing you. You suddenly felt very small and very aftaid of the shadows in the corners of your eyes.

You glanced behind yourself quickly, hugging yourself, before looking back up at the stranger. "I think you're right." You smiled weakly. "Well then, let's get going."

The walk home was entirely uneventful. You both walked in silence, though not awkward this time. You kept glancing at your surroundings, watching the shadows and jumping at the slightest of sounds. You weren't sure if he noticed or not, but he didn't mention your odd behavior.

By the time you had reached your home, a little wooden shack in one of the poorer districts, you had calmed down slightly. You were still on edge, but you weren't jumpy.

You unlocked your door, the Monster watching, before turning to him. His eye lights were trained on you, and his hands were hidden behind his back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied, yet still didn't move. You paid no mind, eager to get some sleep, as you steppes into your home. You felt a warm sense of safety as you stepped fully into your entry way, and closed the door behind you before turning the lock with a soft click.

You listened for a moment, and heard the sound of footsteps as the Monster walked away, the footsteps fading into silence.


	3. A/N

so uh.... i kinda lost motivation for continuing this. mostly bcus ive left the ut fandom for Reasons *cough* _the constant misgendering of frisk and chara and the rampant pedophilia and incest shipping_ *cough* so. RIP citrine. 

i might continue this in the future.  who knows tho lmao.

u can follow me on tumblr if you'd like. im @jeremdooley

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://samiieus.tumblr.com/), where I post random things and talk about how much I love Peter Capra.


End file.
